


tragic runs in the family

by writerdragonfly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, H50 post s1, M/M, Steve and Derek are cousins, TW during s1, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: A year after his father's death, Steve gets a phone call from Beacon Hills, California.
His young cousin, Laura, has died.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leslie_Knope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/gifts).



> Fair warning: updates may be slow.

The call comes in the early morning hours. He’s asleep, one arm curled around his pillow and the other twitching a few inches away from his gun on the nightstand.   
  
It’s the landline, which, if Steve is honest, he didn’t even realize was still connected. He picks it up and answers it in a sleepy bleary voice.   
  
“McGarrett.”  
  
“Is this John McGarrett?”  
  
“No, my father died about a year ago. This is his son Steve. Can I help you?”  
  
“Sorry to hear about that, son. This is Sheriff Stilinski with the Beacon County Sheriff’s Station in Beacon County, California. Your father had been listed as the secondary emergency contact listing for Laura Hale.”

  
-x-  
  
When most of his mother’s family had died, Steve had been deployed. His father had apparently gotten a call about it, even flew out to help Laura and Derek with the funeral arrangements. But he’d never told him. He never told Mary either    
  
Steve thinks about that a lot later.   
  
Immediately after he hangs up the phone, he leaves a message with the governor’s office about needing a few days off for a funeral in California, calling the office line so he doesn’t wake anyone. He sets an alarm to leave a message for Danny at a time when he’s not going to hear the man loudly complain for ten minutes before he gets everything out, and then he packs his bag.   
  
He calls Mary, but he’s not surprised when she doesn’t answer. He leaves her a message to call him when she gets a chance, but also lets her know he’ll be on a plane to Sacramento in four hours, so he might not be able to answer her until he lands.   
  
By the time seven thirty hits, Steve has everything ready for the trip, and the blaring alarm tells him he cannot wait any longer.   
  
“Man, don’t tell me we have a case already. I’m still–”  
  
“I have to leave for a few days. The governor will call you first if a case comes up.”  
  
“What? Steve, did you get a lead on–”  
  
“Going to a funeral in California, actually. Let me know if you need me.”  
  
And then he hangs up.  It’s the cowardly thing to do, he knows.   
  
He shuts his phone off immediately afterward. He knows that Danny is going to call him back right away, but at least he can use boarding the plane as an excuse.  
  
-x-  
  
Mary is, as Steve expected, upset and confused. She agrees to come to the funeral, but he’s not at all surprised that she bails out of the arrangements.   
  
When he gets into Beacon Hills, it doesn’t take long to notice the wanted posters. The sketch isn’t the greatest and it only vaguely resembles the Derek he remembers, but the name emblazoned is definitely his cousin’s.   
  
Of course, the last time he’d seen Derek had been when the kid was probably twelve or so,   Not a lot of opportunities to see him while he was active.   
  
He would have requested leave if he’d known about the fire.   
  
-x-  
  
He visits his uncle Peter before he heads to claim Laura’s body. Peter doesn’t seem capable of pissing on his own, let alone acknowledging him.   
  
Steve doesn’t stay long.   
  
-x-  
  
“Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett to see Sheriff Stilinski,” he says when he enters the sheriff’s station, dressed up a little more than he would at home, though not in his full dress blues. His Five-0 badge is clipped on his belt proudly though. It feels a bit pathetic, but it’s a reassuring weight.   
  
“Just a minute, sir. I’ll see if he’s available.”  
  
He is, of course. It only takes a minute or two before he’s escorted back to his office.   
  
The sheriff is a good man. He zeroes in on the police badge, but waits to ask about it until after they’ve filled out the necessary paperwork. The last piece will require a trip to the morgue, but he’s not in a terrible hurry for that anyway.   
  
“How long have you been on the force?”  
  
“The task force was formed shortly after my father was killed,” he responds, possibly avoiding the actual question on purpose.  
  
The sheriff notices, but he lets him avoid it. For now.   
  
Steve doesn’t doubt he makes a few phone calls into HPD as soon as they’ve separated.  
  
-x-  
  
The trip to the morgue is… unexpectedly fraught. He beats the sheriff over there, walking in just as a dark haired man is demanding they release Laura’s body to him.   
  
He doesn’t expect the comment about both parts. To be fair, he doesn’t think the person behind the desk does either.   
  
Of course, she doesn’t seem as surprised as Steve feels about it either.   
  
“Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. Sheriff Stilinski should be joining us in a minute,” Steve interrupts.   
  
“Uncle–” the dark haired man starts and then immediately stops.   
  
“You’re not John,” he follows himself up and stares at Steve.   
  
“Haven’t seen you in a while, Derek,” Steve says, wishing he’d been allowed to carry his weapon inside. He’s leery, given the posters and what the sheriff had told him. Not that he couldn’t take Derek down easily, it’s just…  
  
“Why are you here? You didn’t even come after the fire.” Derek snarls. And that’s really a snarl.   
  
“I didn’t even know about the fire until this morning, so it made asking for leave a little difficult.” Steve replies evenly, trying to keep everything in check.   
  
The sheriff interrupts them when he comes in, and it would be fair to say that Derek flees when he does it. The sheriff doesn’t chase after him though.   
  
-x-  
  
The funeral is mostly planned before he finally answers the phone when Danny calls.   
  
“McGarrett.”  
  
“Do you have any idea how pissed I am with you right now? You fly off to California with a half explained phone call and have me completely freaked that your sister was dead.”  
  
“Mary’s fine.”  
  
“I know that. She told me that when she answered by call after the eighth message I left you.”  
  
“Danno, I’m fine. I hadn’t even seen cousin in more than ten years.”  
  
“That’s a really long time. Family reunions not really your thing, babe?”  
  
And the conversation settling into their usual is comforting.   
  
“I was deployed and she was only in like kindergarten when my mom died, so.”  
  
“It wasn’t Wo Fat, right? That killed her?”  
  
“Actually from what the sheriff told me, she was mauled by an animal. Possibly a mountain lion. She was found in the local nature preserve. So I’m guessing no, though I suppose we can’t exactly say it wasn’t him either. It’s not exactly a bombing but–fuck,” Steve cuts himself off when he remembers the fire.   
  
“Steve? Steve, talk to me.”  
  
“I need to head back to the Sheriff’s station. I’ll call you once I know.”  
  
“Know what? Steve–”  
  
-x-  
  
“Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Sheriff Stilinski still in?”  
  
“Yes, but–”  
  
He ignores the deputy as he makes his way back to the sheriff’s office, knocking once before opening the door.   
  
“Commander McGarrett?” The sheriff says puzzled.   
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, sir. Can I get a copy of the case report from the fire?”  
  
“It’s a little out of your jurisdiction and the fire inspector declared it was an accident–”  
  
“And my mother’s car accident twenty years ago turned out to be a car bombing so forgive me if I’m being presumptuous.”  
  
“What fire?” Another voice pops up and yes, Steve probably should have noticed that the kid wasn’t one of the sheriff’s deputies. His feet are kicked up on the desk.   
  
“I don’t–”  
  
“My parents’ killer recently attacked me in my own home and kidnapped my sister. I just want to make sure it’s not connected,”  
  
“I can send a copy of the reports to your office, Commander McGarrett.”  
  
“Thank you, sir. Sorry to interrupt.”  
  
As he makes his way out, he hears the kid’s loud exclamation.  
  
“Is he talking about the Hale fire? Why’d you act like you’re not reopening–”  
  
Something in his stomach sours.   
  
He’s on the phone with Danny before he even gets out of the station.   
  
“Danny, the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department is sending a file on a house fire that happened six years ago. Have Chin and Kono see if it’s connected to Wo Fat. And get here, if you can.”  
  
“Okay, Boss. I’ll let them know. You care to explain anything to me yet?” Danny asks.   
  
“Two of my aunts, an uncle, and five cousins died in that house fire, Danny. My dad planned their funerals and never even told us they were dead.”  
  
And yeah, he thinks Danny gets it then.   
  
-x-  
  
Danny shows up at his hotel a little after six in the morning. He looks exhausted from the flight, but what Steve finds amusing is the fact that he shelled out a couple hundred bucks for a cab ride from Sacramento.   
  
“Renting a car would have been a lot cheaper, Danno,” Steve says affectionately as he lets his partner flop face down on his bed.   
  
“Yeah, I figured a cab ride would be a lot cheaper than the damage you’ll inevitably cause with the shooting and high speed chasing that always happens when you’re involved,” Danny snarks, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.   
  
It makes Steve smile.   
  
-x-  
  
“According to the report, the sheriff had serious doubts that the fire was caused by electrical malfunction. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do much because of the fire inspector’s findings.”  
  
“So he probably is reopening the case. Why now though? Is it just because Laura died?”  
  
“It looks like Laura is just the first of several suspicious deaths in the area over the past few weeks. All eventually ruled animal-related deaths because of the nature of the wounds. I can’t access the specific files on those deaths unless the sheriff’s department releases them to us because of the jurisdiction issues. We’re only protected in Hawaii. But that’s not the part where it gets interesting, Boss.”  
  
“Where does it get interesting, Kono?”  
  
“One of the suspicious deaths was a bus driver. But get this, he used to be a fire investigator. He was fired a few years ago on suspicion of taking bribes. He worked the Hale fire case. That’s probably what got the sheriff reopening the case.”  
  
“Someone is taking out the people involved,” Danny suggested.  
  
“But how are they making them look like animal attacks? Doesn’t seem like Wo Fat’s style.”  
  
“The bombings were Noshimuri. Maybe whoever he’s got on this now prefers something more understated.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“If this turns out to be Wo Fat, I do not envy that conversation you have with the governor. California isn’t on the island.”  
  
-x-  
  
“Care to tell me, Commander McGarrett, what you’re doing in my crime scene?” Sheriff Stilinski asks. Steve represses a snarky response.   
  
“Sheriff. I think you might be a little in over your head with this one.”  
  
“I’ve had my fair share of mysterious death and possible serial killers, Commander.”  
  
“Sheriff, I have reason to suspect the person doing this is the same person who–”  
  
“Killed your parents, so you said. Except you arrested the people responsible for their–”  
  
“Steve!”  
  
Steve immediately unholsters his weapon and races to his partner.   
  
He’s got a knee on the back of a leggy blonde, her face pressed into the dirt.   
  
“What the hell, Danny?”  
  
“I have no idea who she is, but I’m pretty sure that she doesn’t have a permit to carry a loaded military grade sniper rifle.”


End file.
